Les clins d'oeil du destin
by bayas
Summary: Et si les choses étaient déjà écrites ? Dernier chapitre en ligne. TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Fic que je voulais écrire depuis 6 mois environ. Le titre de cette fic est un « clin d'oeil » au livre de Squire Rushnell « Les clins d'oeil du destin ». Un livre un « peu » ésotérique des moments mais à lire pour le plaisir.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ils entrèrent dans la caverne qui allait servir de cachette en attendant que Teyla etRonon reviennent avec les renforts. Rodney reprenait lentement son souffle, plié en deux.

_- Pfff ... j'en peux plus. Pourquoi à chaque fois nous devons courir ? _

_- Ca a été une petite course, _se moqua le Colonel.

_- Hein ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas champion en course._

_- Ca vient sûrement de mes gènes. _

_- De vos gènes ? Vous voulez dire que c'est le gène ATA ..._

_- Mais non. Ca vient de mon arrière grand père, Mel Sheppard._

_- Et qu'avait t'il de si spécial ?_

_- Il a fait les jeux olympiques de Londres en 1908._

_- C'est pas vrai ! Mon arrière grand père aussi !_

John sourit.

**-oO Londres 1908 Oo-**

_- Lâchez le !_

_- Qui es tu pour nous donner des ordres ?_

_- Je fais partie de l'équipe du Canada. Ainsi que les dix potes qui sont derrière moi. Certain d'entre eux sont des lutteurs, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient s'entrainer sur vous._

_- Ok, lâchez le,_ cria le chef de la bande à ses compères. _La prochaine fois tu auras moins de chance Sheppard._

Et ils s'éloignèrent. Le Canadien s'approcha du dit Sheppard.

_- Ca va ?_

_- Oui merci. J'ai vraiment eu chaud._

_- Faut pas traîner tout seul la nuit à Londres. Surtout après tes exploits de ce matin, tu fais des jaloux. On peut se tutoyer ?_

_- Oui. Donc tu me connais mais pas moi._

_- Excuses moi. Je m'appelle William McKay._

_- Moi, comme tu le sais, Mel Sheppard._

_- C'était qui ce blondinet ? _

_- Hans, il est Allemand et il sera lui aussi sur la ligne de départ demain. Il est sympa normalement mais je crois qu'il a un coup dans le nez._

_- Et tu allais où comme ça ?_

_- Je voulais respirer un peu avant de me coucher et surtout voir la Tamise._

_- Nous y allons. Tu veux venir avec nous ?_

_- Oui, j'aurai des gardes du corps comme ça._

L'américain et le Canadien discutèrent pendant deux heures, de leurs doutes, de leurs espoirs, des fiancées respectives ... et ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres. Les épreuves commençaient tôt le lendemain.

**Stade Olympique**

La foule hurlait, les athlètes attendaient le tir annonçant le départ pour les 800 mètres.

**PAN !**

La course fut courte, Sheppard les laissa sur place et fit le parcours en 1 minute 52 secondes et 8 centièmes. Gagnant haut la main et établissant en même temps un nouveau record du monde. Il se jeta dans les bras de ses compatriotes. La foule l'acclamait. C'était son jour de gloire.

Il se retourna et vit l'équipe Canadienne. William McKay l'applaudissait. Melvin alla à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras.

_- Merci McKay. Merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu courir, je ne sais pas comment te remercier._

_- Je ne sais pas. Disons que si tu as un fils un jour, donne lui mon prénom._

_- Promis, juré. Je suis désolé pour ta blessure._

_- Pas grave, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup participé aux Jeux, je viens de voir un évènement qui restera gravé dans l'histoire et dans ma mémoire. Tu te rends compte ? Trois médailles d'or et un record du monde ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire vraiment._

_- Vas-y, c'est ta victoire. Va chercher ta médaille._

En 1911, Madame Sheppard donna naissance à un petit garçon. Melvin tint sa promesse, il l'appella William.

**-oO Calgary 1979 Oo-**

**Hôpital de Calgary**

_- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur **Robert** McKay. Et toi, tu dois être le petit Johnny ?_

_- Oui, Johnny Sheppard. Mais je ne suis pas petit, j'ai 12 ans._

_- Ah ! Tu as un an de plus que mon fils._

_- Il s'appelle comment ?_

_- Rodney. _Il se tourna vers l'homme qui accompagnait Johnny. _Vous êtes sûrement son père ?_

_- Oui. Franck Sheppard._

_- Vous devez être fier d'avoir un garçon comme ça. Le mien est une vraie mauviette, il ne fait que parler mathématique et astronomie._

Franck Sheppard se sentit mal à l'aise, normalement chaque père est fier de son fils. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Johnny. Il leva les sourcils et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le gamin se retint de rire. Quelque chose attira son attention, dans le coin sombre de la pièce il vit une chose bouger. Il se pencha pour mieux voir.

_- Attention jeune homme tu vas tomber. Tu ne veux pas te casser une autre jambe ?_

_- Non Docteur. Mais j'ai cru voir quelque chose._

_- Ah ça ! C'est mon fils. Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

Mais c'était mal connaître le petit Johnny, si on lui dit de faire quelque chose, il fait le contraire.

**TBC. Vous voulez la suite ? Review please.**

_Melvin Sheppard a vraiment existé (né le 5 septembre 1883 et décédé le 4 janvier 1942) et a bien gagné 3 médailles d'or aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres en 1908. Il a aussi battu le record du monde sur 800 mètres. Hans a terminé 3ème._

_Les seuls trucs inventés sont la bagarre, William McKay, et la naissance de son fils (ainsi que le prénom de son fils). _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Alors. Merci merci merci pour vos reviews. Pour répondre à la review d'Idrill, en septembre j'ai vu ma belle soeur sortir un sac de sport avec indiqué dessus « Sheppard, 3 médailles d'or aux J.O. de Londres en 1908 ». Ca a fait **_CLINC_ **dans ma petite tête et 8 mois de recherches et surtout de courage pour l'écrire. Voilà. Saschka, pas de problèmes si tu te répètes. J'adooooore.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit était tombée sur Calgary. Le père de Johnny s'apprétait à partir.

_- Excuses moi Papa._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai gâché les vacances._

_- Mais non. L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas à te relever. L'année prochaine je t'inscrirai à des cours de ski. Tu es nul mon fils !_ plaisanta Sheppard.

_- Arrêtes ! On dirait le Docteur McKay ! _Le visage de Johnny s'assombrit. _Ne deviens jamais comme lui. Le petit Rodney me fait de la peine._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es source de joie pour moi. Bien sûr, tu as de grandes difficultés en math, mais ..._ Johnny leva les yeux au ciel. _Je suis fier de toi, et sache que je t'aime fiston._

Son père l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Moi aussi papa. Je t'aime._

_- Bon, je vais y aller, les visites sont terminées et Richard m'attends pour le souper._

_- Embrasse parrain pour moi._

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait voir Richard, il fallait qu'il se casse la jambe. Son parrain étant Canadien, Johnny n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de le voir. A vouloir jouer les casse-cou, il se retrouvait maintenant avec une opération prévue dans deux jours et une convalescence de deux semaines. Génial les vacances.

Les infirmières étant occupées ailleurs, il s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant et sortit dans le couloir pour se promener. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta sur le toit. Il y avait là haut une grande terrasse panoramique. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et admira la vue.

Calgary était une petite ville pour l'instant, car des grues fleurissaient içi et là, plusieurs batiments étaient en construction. L'hopital était accroché à la montagne, loin de l'agitation de la ville. Johnny leva la tête et put voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel. A Chicago, il n'avait jamais pu voir toutes les étoiles, l'éclairage urbain polluait le ciel.

_- C'est beau non ?_

Johnny sursauta.

_- Hé ! Tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Excuses moi,_ répondit le gamin timidement.

_- Pas grave. Tu es Rodney, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Et toi tu t'appelles Johnny._

_- Oui._

_- Alors bienvenue à Calgary, Johnny. Ville en pleine construction car Monsieur le maire a l'idée folle de faire de cette ville une ville olympique ... Ca fait mal ?_ demanda t'il en désignant la jambe dans le plâtre.

_- Non, pas trop. Ton père m'a donné des cachets. Tu es là pour quoi toi ?_

_- Des examens. J'ai souvent des malaises._

_- Ah !_

_- Ca doit être énervant de venir en vacances et de se casser la jambe._

_- Oui, mais ..._

_- Mais quoi ?_

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Johnny.

_- Il m'est arrivé un truc hyper génial !_

_- Ah oui ? Quoi ?_

_- Comme ils ne pouvaient pas me déplacer en ambulance, ils ont fait venir un hélicoptère. C'est la première fois que je montais dans un hélicoptère. C'est géant. Tu sens l'air porter la machine, c'est ... c'est ... je suis prêt à me recasser la jambe pour pouvoir remonter dedans._

_- Tu n'as qu'à devenir pilote d'hélicoptère plus tard._

_- C'est une idée. Mais le problème est que je suis nul en math. D'après ce que m'a expliqué le pilote, c'est très technique et mathématique. Je n'aurai aucune chance._

_- Je suis un spécialiste des mathématiques. Si tu veux, je te donne quelques astuces pendant le temps que tu restes içi. _

_- Pourquoi pas. Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de positif dans cet accident._

_- Rien n'arrive au hasard, je suis sûr qu'un jour le destin me montrera le chemin. _

Les deux garçons regardèrent les étoiles.

_- Tu connais un peu le nom des étoiles ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Non. Et toi ?_

_- Oui, je passe ma vie à la bibliothèque pour apprendre l'astronomie. J'aimerai devenir astronaute._

_- Alors, dis moi le nom des étoiles ou des constellations. Je reconnais Cassiopée, c'est la seule que je connaisse. _

_- C'est vrai que ce W, elle est facile à reconnaître. Donc par rapport à elle, en dessous en forme de A tu as Andromède, l'étoile la plus brillante d'Andromède est Alphératz **(1)** ou on l'appelle aussi Sirrah. Avant, elle faisait partie de la constellation de Pégase, qui se trouve juste en dessous. _

_- Pégase comme le cheval ?_

_- Oui, c'est justement parce que la constellation ressemble à un cheval qu'elle s'appelle comme ça._

_- Ben je ne le vois pas le cheval._

_- Attends, je te montre. Bien sûr, il faut voir un cheval mais à l'envers. La tête en bas._ Johnny pencha la tête sur le côté. _Tu vois ce groupe d'étoiles ? C'est la tête, là c'est le corps, et là les pattes. _

_- D'accord. Tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui vivent là bas ?_

_- Pourquoi pas. _

Le clocher de l'hopital sonna 20 heures.

_- Déjà ? Dans 30 minutes il y a mon feuilleton préféré à la télé._

_- C'est quoi le titre._

_- L'homme de l'atlantide (1), avec Patrick Duffy. Ils diffusent la deuxième saison en ce moment. _

_- Tu as la télé dans ta chambre ?_

_- Oui, c'est l'avantage d'être le fils d'un des chirurgiens. Tu veux venir voir le feuilleton avec moi ?_

_- Je n'osais pas te le demander. J'aime bien cette série. Ce serait cool de trouver un jour la cité d'Atlantis. _

_- Oui, mais si elle est sous l'eau ... j'aime pas trop les océans. Au juste, ton nom est Sheppard. Est-ce que l'astronaute Alan B. Shepard est de ta famille ? _

_- Non, surtout que ca s'écrit Shepard avec un seul P, et moi deux P._

_- Dommage. Ce serait cool d'avoir un mec connu dans sa famille._

_- Mon arrière grand père était quelqu'un de très connu. Il fut 3 fois médaillé d'or aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres en 1908._

_- C'est pas vrai ! Mon arrière grand père a aussi participé aux Jeux Olympiques._

**-oO Calgary 1989 Oo-**

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans que John n'était pas revenu à Calgary. Il avait fallu que son parrain meurt pour qu'il revienne içi. Calgary avait bien changée, les Jeux Olympiques avaient rapporté gros. Il embrassa les quelques membres de la famille du défunt et s'éloigna. Il n'aimait pas les enterrements, il avait déjà vécu celui de ses parents, c'était suffisant.

Il longea les allées du cimetière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un jeune homme était accroupi devant une tombe, il déposait des fleurs. En passant devant lui, il lut les noms gravés dans la pierre tombale. L'un deux ramena sa mémoire, dix ans en arrière. Docteur Robert McKay.

_- Excusez moi. Vous êtes Rodney ?_

**TBC. **

**Yes. I am very happy. Avez vous trouvé tous les clins d'oeil du destin ? **

**(1) On t'a reconnu Alpheratz !**

**(2) En version originale, c'est « The man of Atlantis ». Méga clin d'oeil !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **C'est pas évident d'écrire en ce moment. J'ai besoin d'encouragements.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

_- Excusez moi. Vous êtes Rodney ?_

_- Oui. On se connait ?_

_- John Sheppard. _

_- Excusez moi mais votre nom ne me dit rien._

_- Ton père m'a soigné il y a dix ans. Je suis resté deux semaines à l'hopital et tu m'as donné des cours de mathématique._

Rodney ouvrit grand les yeux.

_- Johnny ! Le passionné d'hélicoptère si je me rappelle bien !_

_- Oui c'est ça._

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

_- Mes condoléances pour tes parents. Ton père était un bon médecin._

_- Merci. Ca fait deux ans qu'ils sont partis. Un accident de voiture._

_- Même chose pour moi._

Après quelques minutes de silence, Rodney reprit la parole.

_- Tu es à Calgary pour combien de temps ?_

_- Je repars demain soir. L'armée m'envoie en Afghanistan. _

_- Tu es dans l'armée ?_

_- Oui. Peux être avec de la chance j'apprendrai à piloter. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? _

_- Je pars travailler pour la NASA. _

_- Wow. Tu es astronaute ?_

_- Non, je fais de l'astrophysique. Ils m'ont surtout embauché pour la création d'une Station Spatiale Internationale._

John regarda sa montre.

_- Il est midi, tu veux manger avec moi ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ?_

_- J'allais assister à une conférence mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. _

_- C'était quoi le thème ?_

_- Hum ... C'est un jeune archéologue américain qui affirme que les pyramides d'Egypte servaient de base d'atterrissage pour des vaisseaux extra-terrestres **(1)**. Tu peux croire ça ?_

_- Franchement, y en a qui devraient se faire soigner._

_- Oh, il n'ira pas loin celui la._

**oOo**

Retour dans la carverne, dans une lointaine galaxie ...

_- Mais non. Ca vient de mon arrière grand père, Mel Sheppard._

_- Et qu'avait t'il de si spécial ?_

_- Il a fait les jeux olympiques de Londres en 1908._

_- C'est pas vrai ! Mon arrière grand père aussi ! _John sourit. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation ?_

_- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation._

_- Ah bon ? Et quand ?_

_- En 1979._

_- Pardon ?_

Il s'accroupit devant Rodney, ce dernier s'était assis sur un rocher.

_- Oui, tu as bien entendu. En 1979, à Calgary. _

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire, de ces deux semaines, et puis leur rencontre dix ans plus tard. Rodney secouait la tête.

_- Non, tu te trompes. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. _

_- Comment pourrai je connaître des détails sur ton père, sur ta soeur, sur toi ! _

_- Mon dossier. Tu as lu mon dossier._

_- Non. Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu en antarctique et que tu m'as pas reconnu, j'ai cru que tu le faisais exprès. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi._

Rodney sursauta, releva la tête et fixa le Colonel. Des larmes perlaient au bord des yeux bleus.

_- Je me souviens. De tout. Je sais pourquoi je t'ai oublié. Toi et ..._

**TBC. **

**Ne me tapez pas. Je sais c'est court, très court. J'ai passé Dimanche soir a tenter d'updater mon chapitre mais le site était en rade. ARGH !**

**(1) Vous l'avez reconnu ? Notre ami DJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **Bon ca va, j'ai eu des encouragements. Merci. Alors ? on se pose des questions ? Réponse maintenant. Certaines d'entre vous ont deviné. Attention Chapitre très sombre.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Rodney sursauta, releva la tête et fixa le Colonel. Des larmes perlaient au bord des yeux bleus.

_- Je me souviens. De tout. Je sais pourquoi je t'ai oublié. Toi et ..._

Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir, c'était trop dur pour Rodney, les larmes coulaient. John regrettait maintenant de lui avoir parlé. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour se calmer, il avait attrapé sa main et la serrait pour montrer qu'il compatissait.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Si tu veux nous n'en parlerons plus. _

_- Non. Il faut que ça sorte._

_- Tu en es sûr ?_ Rodney acquiesca. _Donc tu m'as oublié moi et ... ton père ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_

_- Pourquoi mon père ? Non. Même s'il était froid avec moi, c'était sa façon de m'aimer. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Pour lui, c'était une faiblesse pour un homme d'afficher sa joie, sa peine, son amour._

_- Alors qui as tu oublié ?_

_- Avant tout, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Deux ans après notre dernière rencontre je t'ai envoyé une lettre._

John fronça les sourcils.

_- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre._

_- Je sais. Elle m'a été retournée. Je connais par coeur le contenu de cette lettre. Elle disait : _

_« Cher John._

_Cela fait bientôt deux ans que nous nous sommes vus. Je voulais te donner de mes nouvelles. Grâce à un contact au Pentagone, j'ai su exactement où tu étais en poste. J'ai été étonné de te savoir encore en Afghanistan, mais je voulais te féliciter car j'ai appris que tu étais désormais pilote d'hélicoptère. _

_Içi tout va bien. Très très bien même. Dans trois mois je vais devenir père, un petit garçon d'après l'échographie. Ma fiançée m'accorde le droit de choisir son prénom. Tiens toi bien, je vais l'appeler Johnny. Et oui, comme toi. Et si tu veux bien, j'aimerai que tu sois le parrain. Prends soin de toi, et donnes moi de tes nouvelles._

_Ton ami Rodney. »_

C'était au tour de John d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_- Tu as eu un fils ? Mais comment ça se fait ..._

_- Ce n'est pas fini. _

**-oO Floride 1991 Oo-**

_- Tu es bien installée ?_

_- Arrête de me protéger comme ça chéri, je ne suis pas en sucre._

_- Tu sais comme je suis, je m'inquiète pour un rien. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Dana, ainsi que le petit Johnny !_

Rodney caressa le ventre rond de sa fiancée et démarra la voiture.

_- Regardes, le facteur est passé et j'ai récupéré le courrier. Il y a beaucoup de factures, tu crois que tu pourras gérer le budget pendant que je serai à l'hôpital ?_ plaisanta Dana.

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin !_

_- J'ai l'impression dès moment que ... _

Dana tenait une enveloppe dans sa main, son visage avait blémi.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- C'est ta lettre à John. Elle est revenue._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est marqué dessus « Décédé ». John est mort._

**oOo**

John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Ainsi, l'armée avait reçu cette lettre au moment où il était porté disparu en mission. Il n'était pas mort, et Rodney avait souffert à cause d'une bourde de l'administration. Il vit son ami fermer les yeux et inspirer avant de reprendre la parole, pour dire des mots terribles.

_- J'ai tourné la tête vers Dana pour voir la lettre, et ... je n'ai pas vu le camion arriver. Il venait griller le feu rouge._ Rodney baissa la tête. _Je me suis réveillé deux semaines plus tard, les médecins m'ont annonçé que Dana était morte sur le coup, emportant avec elle notre bébé._

_- Rodney ..._

_- J'ai mis un an à m'en remettre, que ce soit des blessures psychiques et physiques. Ensuite, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. C'est comme ça que j'ai été repéré pour le projet Porte des Etoiles. J'ai étudié cette nouvelle technologie et ensuite la civilisation des Anciens. Je suis devenu le plus grand expert. Pendant ce temps là, je t'ai oublié ainsi que Dana. L'esprit fait parfois des merveilles pour ce préserver._

_- Et à cause de moi, tout te reviens en mémoire ... _

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que si nous avons eu cette conversation c'est que c'était le moment. Rappelles toi rien n'arrive au hasard. Tu te rends compte que nous nous sommes retrouvés en antarctique ?_

_- Oui. En fin de compte, si je ne m'étais pas cassé la jambe, je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré, j'aurai toujours eu des problèmes en mathématiques, je ne serai jamais rentré à l'armée et je n'aurai jamais piloté d'hélicoptère. C'est pour ça, quand je t'ai vu en antarctique, j'ai vu comme un signe du destin. J'ai tout de suite accepté de partir pour Atlantis. Ensuite, je t'ai pris dans mon équipe car je savais que nos vies étaient liées. Je ne me suis pas trompé, tu m'as sauvé la vie quand le Jumper s'est coinçé dans la porte. _

_- Oui, rappelles toi c'était écris. La constellation de Pégase, l'homme de l'Atlantide, Daniel Jackson._

_- Que vient faire Daniel Jackson là dedans ?_

_- Tu te souviens de l'archéologue qui affirmait que les pyramides d'Egypte servaient de base d'atterrissage pour des vaisseaux extra-terrestres ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?_

_- Mince ! Je l'avais loupé ce clin d'oeil ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas allé loin ... enfin presque. Jusqu'à SG1, la plus grande équipe. _

_- Et nous ? Nous sommes une grande équipe aussi. _

_- Oui, dans la galaxie de Pégase. Eux, ils sont bons dans l'autre galaxie, içi je ne sais pas ce qu'ils donneraient._ Rodney sourit. _Je suis content de te voir sourire._

_- Ca m'a fait du bien de parler. Je te montrerai une photo de Dana._

_- En parlant de montrer ..._

Il fut interrompu par l'appel de Teyla.

_/Colonel Sheppard ? Répondez s'il vous plaît./_

**TBC. **

**Je lui aurai tout fait subir à mon pauvre Rodney. J'espère que l'explication n'était pas trop tordue pour vous. Mais il est vrai que l'esprit est très fort pour se préserver. Mémoire selective. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **Bon d'accord, j'y suis allée fort avec le passé de Rodney, mais je voulais lui faire un autre passé sombre, autre que celui du mauvais père. J'ai en même temps repris le personnage de Dana. Je l'avais déjà utilisée dans ma fic en partie autobiographique **« Ne pas oublier le passé »**. Et oui, c'est bientôt le 22 mai. Encore une année de plus. Celles qui ont lu cette fic comprendront.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Il fut interrompu par l'appel de Teyla.

_/Colonel Sheppard ? Répondez s'il vous plaît./_

_- Teyla ? _

_/Je ne vous entends pas bien. Il y a des interférences./_

_- Où êtes vous ? Vous avez emmené des renforts ?_

_/Oui, mais nous n'arrivons pas à vous détecter./_

_- Nous sommes dans une caverne._

_/D'accord. Il faudrait que vous sortiez pour qu'on vous téléporte./_

_- Téléporte ? Vous êtes venus avec le Daedalus ?_

_/Oui, Colonel. Et j'en ai assez de vous attendre. Soit vous sortez tout de suite, soit je repars sans vous./_

Le ton du Colonel Caldwell était sans appel. John regarda Rodney avec l'air d'un enfant qui vient se faire engueuler. Le canadien ne put étouffer un rire.

_- Nous sortons Colonel. Nous sortons. _Il tendit la main vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever._ On y va ? _

Ils sortirent de la caverne.

**oOo**

Une fois dehors, Rodney se retrouva projeté à terre. John l'avait plaqué lui évitant de prendre une flèche en plein coeur. Les indigènes les attendaient.

_- Teyla ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ hurla Sheppard.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol du poste de pilotage du Daedalus.

_- Rodney ca va ? _

John souleva la veste du scientifique pour vérifier qu'aucune flèche n'avait trouée sa peau.

_- Ca va, mais j'ai eu chaud. Merci._

_- De rien._

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils constatèrent que les yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

_- Avez vous besoin d'assistance médicale ?_

_- Non Colonel Caldwell. Merci de votre aide._

_- Ne me remerciez pas, remerciez plutôt le Docteur Weir. Elle sait être très convaicante. _

John aida Rodney à se relever. Caldwell retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

_- Mettez les moteurs en marche. Retour sur Atlantis. Messieurs, vous êtes en train de salir mon vaisseau. Partez prendre une bonne douche. Que je ne vous revois plus avant l'atterrissage._

_- A vos ordres mon Colonel._

Sheppard attrapa McKay par le bras et l'emmena plus loin avant que le scientifique ne dise sa façon de penser sur les militaires et leur unique neurone.

_- Laisses tomber, il est de mauvaise humeur._

_- Un jour, je vais lui faire passer sa mauvaise humeur. _

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs quand une voix se fit entendre.

_- Johnny ?_

Le colonel se retourna sur une femme brune.

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Ellen._

_- Ellen ! Mais que fais tu là ?_

_- J'ai été engagée comme médecin sur Atlantis. _

_- Médecin ? Tu es médecin ? Je te revois encore adolescente._

_- Et oui, l'adolescente a bien grandi. Je suis spécialisée en traumatologie._

_- Tu auras du boulot avec celui là,_ dit John en désignant Rodney.

_- Eh ! _s'indigna le Canadien. _Tu pourrais au moins nous présenter._

_- C'est vrai. Voiçi Ellen, la fille de mon parrain. Ellen, je te présente le Docteur McKay. Il a aussi grandi à Calgary._

_- C'est vous le fameux scientifique ? Je suis enchantée de vous connaître._

_- Je vois que ma réputation m'a précédée. J'espère que vous avez eu que des compliments._

_- Un peu, mais j'aime faire mes propres opinions. J'ai une question, êtes vous parent avecle Docteur Robert McKay qui officiait à Calgary ?_

_- Oui. C'était mon père._

_- **In... croy... able**._

_- Vous le connaissiez ?_

_- Pas vraiment, mais je lui dois la vie._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'était il y a longtemps. J'avais 14 ans, et je suis allé faire du patin à glace sur un étang. La glace a cédé et je suis tombée dans l'eau gelée. Heureusement, votre père était dans les parages et il m'a sorti de l'eau et m'a réanimée. _

_- Je m'en souviens, j'y étais aussi. Pendant qu'il vous faisait un massage cardiaque, je vous insufflais de l'air. Je me suis rapproché de mon père ce jour là. Il était fier de moi._

_- J'ai toujours voulu revoir le visage du beau jeune homme qui se tenait au dessus de moi lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et je le retrouve aujourd'hui ..._

Rodney rougit jusqu'au bout des cheveux. John était heureux, le destin faisait encore des miracles.

_- Au juste, comment va ta soeur ?_ reprit Sheppard.

_- Très bien. Un peu déçue d'avoir été exclue de la mission Atlantis. Mais, elle reste au SGC. _

_- Elle est dans quelle branche ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Archéologie. Elle travaille actuellement avec le Docteur Jackson._

_- Et pourquoi a t'elle été exclue pour Atlantis ?_

_- Pour raison médicale._

_- C'est pas vrai, _râla John. _Tout ça à cause ..._

_- Hum ... _Ellen regarda sévèrement John. _Je vais prendre un café. Vous venez avec moi ?_

_- Non,_ déclara John. _Nous allons prendre d'abord une douche. On te retrouve au mess dans ... vingt minutes ? Ca te va ?_

_- D'accord. A tout à l'heure._

**oOo**

John sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la douche de Rodney. Arrivé dans le vestiaire, il faillit hurler en voyant l'intruse.

_- Ellen ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?_

_- Rodney est encore sous la douche ?_

_- Oui. Est-ce que tu es au courant que c'est le vestiaire des hommes ?_

_- Bien sûr. Mais je voulais absolument te parler. De Rodney surtout. Tu dois connaître son passé._

Son ton était grave.

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Tu as bien vu que je t'ai coupé la parole concernant l'état de santé de ma soeur._

_- J'avais remarqué. Elle va bien ? _

_- Très bien. En pleine forme. Mais tu te rappelles pourquoi elle a été malade et ce qu'elle a dû subir ? _John acquiesça. _Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait un voyage en Floride pour récupérer les organes d'un donneur. Dedans, il y avait le coeur que l'on a transplanté à ma soeur. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce jour, de cette femme. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture avec son fiançé, et elle était enceinte._

John écarquilla les yeux.

_- Tu veux dire ..._

_- Oui. J'ai lu son dossier, je n'aurai jamais dû le lire mais c'était plus fort que moi. Cette femme allait sauver ma soeur. Et un jour, je voulais remercier son fiançé si celui ci sortait du coma. Je ne pensais pas le retrouver sur Atlantis. J'aimerai lui en parler, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

_- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le moment. Peut être dans quelques mois._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, je te laisse, il ne va pas tarder à sortir de la douche._

_- Ok, à tout de suite, et merci de t'être confiée à moi._

Rodney sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la douche. Il vit le Colonel assis sur un banc, en pleine méditation.

_- John ? Ca va ? _

_- Hein ? Oui ca va._

_- Tu en es sûr ? Tu as les yeux rouges comme si tu avais pleuré._

_- Non, je me suis mis un peu de savon dans les yeux tout à l'heure,_ mentit John.

**TBC. **

**Bon, un peu plus long le chapitre. Ca va comme ça ? lol. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Aujourd'hui ma muse est passée me voir au boulot. J'ai 2 idées de fics. Je vous jure, je travaille ! Enfin, demain soir je suis en vacance ! Youpi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Bon je sais. Je suis en vacance, mais j'ai beaucoup de rendez vous, et je ne dors pas chez moi. Donc, impossible d'écrire. J'ai tellement l'esprit occupé que je ne pense même plus aux histoires. Vivement que je reprenne le travail.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Lou01 : Contente de revoir tes messages. Vive internet. Merci pour ton soutien pour le 22 mai.

Alhenorr : Merci ma grande. Cette fic est bientôt finie. J'en prépare d'autres. Au juste. Elle va bien la mouche ? (message subliminal)

HamJess : Comme tu vois dans ma note, vacance ne rime pas avec repos. Je vais répondre à ta demande. Voilà la suite.

Alpheratz9 : Merci. Et non tu n'écris pas de conneries. Ma muse est restée au boulot, j'ai du la ramener par les cheveux. J'aime aussi tes fics. J'aimerai voir « Randonnée » et « Coup de foudre » sur ce site. Surtout la dernière, elle m'a fait craquer.

Saschka : Ce n'était pas un peu court ! ARGH ! LOL. Franchement, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera long ou pas. Ca viendra avec l'inspiration. Tu veux que je t'aide pour la battue ?

Idrill : Il fallait bien que la mort de Dana est un mobile. Maintenant la suite.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_- Rodney ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux quitter un moment tes analyses et me suivre ? Rappelles toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. De plus, il est tard, il faut que tu te reposes._

_- C'est que ... _Devant le regard implorant du Colonel, Rodney capitula. _Tu m'emmènes où ?_

_- Tu verras. Dis moi, ça fait plusieurs soirs que je viens te voir au labo et que tu n'y es pas._

_- Les autres soirs j'étais avec Ellen. Nous dinons ensemble, nous parlons du bon vieux temps à Calgary._

_- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. _

_- Oui. Tu n'es pas jaloux j'espère._

_- Non, je la considère comme ma soeur. Ce serait cool si tu l'épousais, on deviendrait beaux-frères._

_- Oh ! Doucement, cela fait seulement une semaine qu'elle est sur Atlantis. De plus, quand elle aura cerné mon caractère, elle ne voudra même plus me parler._

John posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es le meilleur ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir. Et je suis sûr qu'Ellen serait heureuse avec toi._

_- Ouais, si tu le dis. Le temps nous le dira._

_- Voilà, nous y sommes._

John activa l'ouverture de la porte.

_- Mais, c'est tes quartiers._

_- Bonne déduction. Entres._ Rodney ne bougea pas. _Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas entrer ?_

_- C'est la première fois que tu m'invites chez toi._

Il s'avança et la porte se referma derrière lui.

_- Assieds toi, je reviens._

Rodney s'assit sur le lit, pendant que John fouillait le tiroir de son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grandes enveloppes et en donna une à son ami.

_- C'est pour toi._

Rodney ouvrit l'enveloppe, dedans se trouvait une lettre. Il commença à la lire. Elle était écrite par Mel Sheppard. Il expliquait sa rencontre avec William McKay, comment grâce au Canadien, il avait pu participer à la derniere épreuve d'athlétisme. A la fin de la lettre, il demandait à son fils de retrouver William et de lui remettre l'autre enveloppe. Rodney était sidéré. Il leva les yeux vers John.

_- Je ne savais pas que mon arrière grand-père avait aidé le tien !_

_- Tu vois que notre destin était écris. Bien avant notre naissance._

_- Maintenant j'y crois vraiment._

_- A présent, je dois te donner la seconde enveloppe. Mon grand père n'a pas pu retrouver ton arrière grand-père. _

_- Comment as-tu eu tout ça ? Et surtout depuis quand ?_

_- Le notaire de ma famille me l'a remis lors de notre dernier retour sur Terre. Tu n'imagines pas ma tête quand j'ai lu la lettre. Ouvres l'autre enveloppe._

Rodney découvrit le contenu de l'autre enveloppe.

_- Mais, c'est ..._

_- Oui. C'est la médaille d'or qu'il a gagné aux 800 mètres. Elle te revient de droit._

_- Non ! _protesta Rodney. _Je ne suis rien par rapport à William McKay. Je n'ai pas le physique d'un athlète et je suis loin d'être courageux !_

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et le physique n'est pas le plus important. C'est ce qu'il y a içi et surtout là. _

John désigna la tête et le coeur. Rodney soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté. John lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, se leva, ouvrit un mini frigo.

_- Tu as un frigo dans ta chambre ?_

_- Oui, c'est l'avantage d'être l'un des responsables d'Atlantis._

_- Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Je suis le chef scientifique tout de même !_

_- Et tu as demandé un frigo ?_

_- Mmm ... Non. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en demander._

_- Ne râles pas alors._ John termina sa phrase par un clin d'oeil. _Tiens, prends ça._ Il lui tendit un verre et déboucha une bouteille de champagne. _Je voulais fêter notre amitié retrouvée, et trinquer pour tout ceux qui sont rentrés dans notre vie. _

_- A l'amitié,_ dit Rodney en levant son verre.

_- Au destin._

**TBC. **

**Ma muse est revenue. J'ai maintenant une troisième idée de fic. Tout ça pendant que je marchais dans la rue. Bizarre non ? Quoique certaines c'est sous la douche que les idées viennent. **

**Pas évident à finir ce chapitre. J'ai mis quand même trois jours. Plus qu'un dernier chapitre. Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Review please, ca motive ma muse. Si si, c'est vrai. Elle me l'a dit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Cette fic sur SGA est finie. Il est temps pour moi de vous raconter les clins d'oeil qu'a fait le destin à mes proches. Il y aura deux histoires. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop si vous attendiez une suite à SGA.

**Edit :** j'ai repris ce chapitre pour modifier le terme d'ergothérapie. Merci Saschka.

**Disclamer :** Ma vie et celle de mes proches sont ma propriété.

* * *

**Ma mère **

Elle est divorcée depuis plus de 20 ans. Un collègue de travail l'invite à une soirée dansante. Tout d'abord réticente, elle décide d'y aller.

Pendant le repas, elle se retrouve à côté d'un homme. Après avoir discuté, ils se mettent à danser. Et c'est l'alchimie. Ils tombent amoureux.

Dès que ma mère rentre, elle se met à me parler de cet homme. A parler, à parler, à parler. Une vraie adolescente. Je lui demande si il y a quelque chose entre eux, elle rougit.

**Clin d'oeil :** Elle me dit son prénom, son nom et où il travaille. Heureusement que j'étais assise car la surprise m'a coupé les jambes. J'avais travaillé avec lui lors d'un stage, trois ans avant qu'ils se rencontrent. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était un bon signe.

Ils sont maintenant ensembles depuis 12 ans et vivent heureux.

* * *

**Mon frère et ma belle soeur **

C'est l'histoire la plus incroyable d'une rencontre qui, sans un coup de pouce du destin, n'aurait pas pu se faire.

Mon frère venait de se faire opérer de l'épaule et était dans un hôpital en pleine montagne pour de la rééducation.

Ma belle soeur était dans ce même hôpital pour des soins, mais dans un autre service.

Tous les jours, mon frère partait marcher sur les sentiers balisés. Il adorait ça. Tellement, qu'un jour il a un peu trop forcé. Six kilomètres de descente et six kilomètres de remontée. A son retour dans sa chambre, le kiné passe le voir.

Diagnostic : inflammation du nerf sciatique.

Résultat : interdiction de se promener le lendemain.

Le kiné lui ordonne d'aller le lendemain en salle d'ergothérapie pour du travail manuel.

Ma belle soeur, ce même jour, devait quitter l'hôpital. Par chance, l'infirmière lui propose de rester une semaine de plus. Après avoir réfléchi, elle accepte. Le lendemain, elle descend comme tous les jours en salle d'ergothérapie et s'assoit à une table, à côté d'une autre patiente.

Mon frère arrive quelques minutes après et s'installe à la même table. Il dit bonjour mais ma belle soeur ne répond pas. Comme mon frère adore les défis, il se met à l'embêter, en bougeant la table, en lui parlant. Regard assassin de ma belle soeur. Mon frère abandonne le combat.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvent à nouveau à la même table. Et là, les rôles s'inversent. C'est ma belle soeur qui le taquine.

Voilà comment à commencé leur histoire.

**Clin d'oeil : **Si mon frère n'avait pas tant marché ce jour là et si ma belle soeur avait refusé l'offre de l'infirmière, ils ne se serraient jamais rencontrés. Comme quoi la vie ...

**oOo**

Voilà deux petites histoires. Pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que le destin me réserve mais je sais que ma meilleure amie va jouer un rôle important dans ma vie.

Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un entretien d'embauche. Nous étions 16 pour 4 postes de disponibles. Nous avons toutes les deux été prises, nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant huit mois. Six mois plus tard, elle m'a fait rentrer dans la société où elle venait d'être embauchée. J'y suis depuis deux ans maintenant. Depuis, j'ai fait des rencontres intéressantes sur mon lieu de travail. Je suis mon petit bonhomme de chemin en attendant que le destin se déclare. Je pense que c'est pour bientôt.

Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et d'avoir posté des reviews.

**FIN. **


End file.
